


The Competition - NCT one shot - smut - complete (short)

by abnegative



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun are always competing with each other, both wanting to be the best, both always wanting to win. Can they compete for WinWin’s affection and who will come out on top?





	The Competition - NCT one shot - smut - complete (short)

Taeyong eyed Jaehyun across the studio. The choreography was hard but they'd worked harder before and now they knew it they were both wrapped up in trying to add their own flair to the piece. Taeyong was competitive. So was Jaehyun. Whether it was a good or bad thing was still up in the air.

The competition wasn't just limited to dance. They also battled over the other members affections. Jaehyun was sweet and charming and affable. Taeyong's strong leadership was a contrast with his adorable and quirky personality. They were both popular with all the members. But there was one who held a special place in the heart of both boys.

"Are we done for the day?" Johnny asked. He was exhausted. A few of the other members looked on expectantly. "Sure." Taeyong smiled at his crew. "You've all worked hard today. Go and eat and rest. This comeback is going to be hard work and you all need your strength."

The other boys began to wander out in twos and threes. Mark and Haechan would be off to find the other younger boys. Johnny, Yuta and Ten were close behind them, dying for some food, and in need of a shower. Doyoung and Taeil would go straight to the recording studio to rehearse their vocals. Taeyong sat down and stretched. The others might not put much value in stretching properly but he knew he had to or he would be walking like an old man tomorrow. Sicheng joined him and the two began to silently stretch their tired muscles.

Jaehyun had been about to leave and catch up to Doyoung when he noticed Taeyong and Sicheng had remained behind. No way. He thought to himself. You're not getting him alone that easy. He wandered back to the dance floor where the other boys were stretching. "Want to rub your shoulders Sicheng?" He crooned softly at the beautiful dark haired boy. He sat behind Sicheng and began to work his hands into the muscles next to his neck. "Mmmmm nice." Sicheng closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling, both of the massage and of Jaehyun's hands on his body.

Taeyong narrowed his eyes at Jaehyun who met his gaze immediately. He continued to squeeze the shoulders of the skinny boy who was melting under his touch. He ran his hands up and under Sicheng's shirt and began to rub his back. It had become less of a massage and more of a caress but Sicheng was a sucker for skin on skin contact. He sighed heavily and leaned back into Jaehyun's touch, eyes gently closed, oblivious to the silent war happening between the other two.

Taeyong wasn't going to let this continue. He needed to distract Sicheng and draw his attention. "Jaehyun. It's not his back that's tired." Taeyong said with mischief in his voice. "It's his legs." He moved himself between Sicheng's knees and began to massage his thighs. He rubbed first one and then the other and was satisfied when Sicheng opened his eyes and began to watch Taeyong's hands.

Sicheng watched Taeyong rub his muscular thighs. He knew the boy's eyes were on him but his mind was somewhere else. His mind was on Jaehyun. He relaxed back into Jaehyun's arms and opened his legs wider allowing Taeyong to rub the insides of his thighs. He knew how to play them off each other. This was going to be fun.

Taeyong caressed the inside of Sicheng's thighs all the way up. His hands traced daringly against the growing bulge in Sicheng's shorts. Just when he thought he had won he saw Sicheng had nestled his face into Jaehyun's neck. He began to peck tiny kisses into Jaehyun's soft skin. Jaehyun eyed Taeyong with a smirk. He was winning and he knew it.

Jaehyun dipped his head and met Sicheng's lips and kissed him hard and deep. Sicheng moaned into the kiss and his hips rolled up making Taeyong accidentally brush against his erection. He kissed Jaehyun back, allowing their tongues to meet and explore, and he knew he had them both beaten when he felt Taeyong pulling at the elastic waist band of his shorts.

"Sicheng." Taeyong was breathless as he pulled at the boy's shorts. "Sicheng let me make you feel good. I'll make you scream louder than he ever could." Taeyong wrestled with the shorts and pulled them down in one movement, underwear included, exposing Sicheng's hard cock to the cold air.

Jaehyun broke their kiss and reached down immediately to beat Taeyong to the prize. He gripped Sicheng's cock and began to stroke it gently. "Tell me I'm better baby." Jaehyun breathed against his neck as he stroked. "Tell me I'm the one you want to fuck you." Sicheng didn't get a chance. Taeyong's tongue was inside his mouth before he could answer and he felt Taeyong's tongue push and fight with his own.

Jaehyun continued to stroke Sicheng's cock and nibble at his ear while Taeyong kissed him hard. Sicheng was in sensory overload. His body didn't know what to react to. His hips were moving in time with Jaehyun's hand when Taeyong suddenly broke their kiss and bent down. He pushed Jaehyun's hand away roughly and took Sicheng's dripping cock in his hot mouth and sucked. He used his tongue to tease the underside and the tip before deep throating the whole length into his mouth.

Jaehyun couldn't wait any longer. He pulled down his own shorts and threw his shirt to the side. He pulled at Sicheng's shirt and was rewarded with the sight of the boy's smooth chest and pink nipples. Jaehyun's mouth rolled around one hard nipple, then the other, and sucked hard at Sicheng's chest while Taeyong continued to work at his cock.

Sicheng squinted his eyes closed and let out a deep moan. Jaehyun saw his opening and took it. He pushed his erection against Sicheng's full and parted lips and sighed with satisfaction when Sicheng willingly took his cock into his mouth. "Good." Jaehyun mumbled his approval. He looked down and saw that Taeyong, his mouth filled with Sicheng, was watching him. Jaehyun looked him in the eye as he thrust his hips against Sicheng's mouth. "You're so good Sicheng." Jaehyun cooed as he thrust his hips. "So good."

Taeyong watched Jaehyun thrust inside Sicheng's mouth. Jealously bubbled inside him. He began to use his finger to tease Sicheng's hole as he sucked. Sicheng's deep moans of pleasure just made Jaehyun thrust harder. Taeyong removed his mouth and continued to use his fingers, first one then two, to loosen Sicheng's hole. He slid up next to Sicheng and nuzzled at his neck. "Kiss me Sicheng. Don't waste your perfect lips on him." Sicheng turned his face away from Jaehyun's cock and began to kiss Taeyong slowly and sensually.

Jaehyun rolled his eyes at Taeyong. "Fine. You better be ready Sicheng. I'm going to make you feel better than he ever will." He moved one hand down to stroke Sicheng's cock while he used the other to guide his own erection inside Sicheng's tight hole.

As Jaehyun thrust hard into Sicheng's body the boy began to moan. He searched with his mouth for Taeyong's cock, pulling at Tayeong's shorts, finally releasing the boy's erection. Sicheng moved his body away from Jaehyun, moving onto all fours, and Jaehyun resumed his pounding as Sicheng sucked hard at Taeyong's cock.

Jaehyun thrust hard as Sicheng moaned low and deep, his body in ecstasy, his mouth and throat filled with the taste of Taeyong's erection. As he came Jaehyun thrust harder into Sicheng's body. "Tell me who's the best?" Jaehyun growled as he began to orgasm. "Who Sicheng? Tell me who." Jaehyun thrust wildly as his cum filled Sicheng and his whole body shook with pleasure. "Ahh... Yuta.. I mean you. You're the best Jaehyun." Sicheng said breathlessly, his mouth abandoning Taeyong's cock, his own orgasm over. As Jaehyun's thrusts slowed and he pulled his limo cock out Sicheng jumped up and grabbed his shorts.

"Ah, thanks guys, but I gotta go." Sicheng muttered as he hurriedly dressed and headed for the door. Jaehyun began to pull on his own shorts and as he looked over at a sulking Taeyong he had to laugh. "What's wrong? Disappointed I won?" Taeyong stared Jaehyun down. "But I don't think you did. Neither of us will ever win with that boy." He continued to sulk, a sour pout playing across his lips, his handsome featured cast downward. "At least you got to come before he abandoned us for Yuta."

Jaehyun was about to make a cutting remark before changing his mind. He felt bad for Taeyong and moved over to pull him against his body. "Aww." Jaehyun made sympathetic noises as he began to stroke Taeyong's cock. "I'll help you out if you tell me what I want to hear." He purred into Tayeongs ear and stroked harder and faster. Taeyong gasped as he felt Jaehyun's mouth around him, first just teasing the tip before taking in his whole length. Taeyong scrunched his eyes shut as he began to moan breathlessly.

Jaehyun stopped sucking and Taeyong whined at him to continue. He looked down into Jaehyun's eyes and he knew what he wanted. "Jae, you're the best, Ok?" He whined and thrust his hips towards Taeyong. "You win. You're the best." Jaehyun grinned and resumed his sucking, bringing Taeyong to orgasm, swallowing every drop down his throat.

As they lay breathless and sweaty on the practice room floor, hands entwined, no one speaking, they knew. They knew that in the competition for each others affection they were both winners.


End file.
